Галерея:Монодам
Дизайн= =Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Monodam Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки The_Monokumarz_Monokubs_Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки Ранние Дизайны и Концепт-Арты Danganronpa V3 - Height Chart - Monokuma & Monokubs.png|Схема ростаВнутриигровая галерея в Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. NDRV3 Art Gallery Exisal.png|''Danganronpa V3'' Эксисаль эскизы дизайна |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokubs (English).png|В опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokubs (Japanese).png|В опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokubs (French).png|В опенинге (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Monokubs Opening (Chinese).png|В опенинге (Китайский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (1).png|Появление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (5).png|Представление Монодама (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (7).png|"Rise and shine, ursine!" Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (8).png|"By your powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Монокумарзы позируют для студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (1).png|Объявление Монокумарз Danganronpa V3 CG - The students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs in the Exisals bickering.png|Монокумарзы спорят, находясь в Эксисалях Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (1).png|Монокума бьёт своих детей Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (2).png|Монокума бьёт своих детей Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (2).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Один Монодам) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monodam).png|Монокума облизывает Монодама Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (3).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Монокид ест мёд) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (4).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Монокид без сознания) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (6).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Пьяный Монокид) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (7).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Классный Суд начинается) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (1).png|Театр Монокумы и Детей (Глава 1; Английский) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (13).png|Монокумарзы помогают в проведении казни Каэде Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (20).png|Монокумарзы помогают в проведении казни Каэде Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (31).png|Монодам убивает Монокида во время казни Каэде Глава 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs's Prizes (Chapter 2).png|Монокумарзы дарят студентам "Призы" за выживание в классном суде (Глава 2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (8).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Первое объявление без Монокида) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (9) (English).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Кухня; На английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (10) (2) (English).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Кухня; На английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (11) (1).png|Объявление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (2).png|Театр Монокумы и Детей (Глава 2; Английский) Danganronpa V3 Kirumi Tojo's execution (43).png|Монодам убивает Моносукэ Danganronpa V3 Kirumi Tojo's execution (46).png|Тело Кируми падает на Моносукэ Danganronpa V3 Kirumi Tojo's execution (48).png|Разбросанные останки Моносукэ Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs's Prizes (Chapter 3).png|Монокумарзы дарят студентам "Призы" за выживание в классном суде (Глава 3) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (12).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Избитые Монотаро и Монофанни) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monodam Theater.png|Театр Монодама Danganronpa V3 CG - Monodam Theater (1).png|Театр Монодама (Матрица) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (13) (1).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Экстренное Сообщение) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (13) (2).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Экстренное Сообщение) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (13) (3).png|Объявление Монокумарзов (Экстренное Сообщение) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monodam Theater (2).png|Театр Монодама (Терминатор) Danganronpa V3 CG - Angie Yonaga smashing the Flashback Light.png|Монокумарзы видят как Анджи разбивает Фонарь Воспоминаний Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (16) (1).png|Объявление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (16) (2).png|Объявление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (17) (1).png|Объявление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokubs Announcement (17) (2).png|Объявление Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (3).png|Театр Монокумы и Детей (Глава 3; Английский) Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (15).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (18).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (19).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (20).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (21).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (22).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (27).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (30).png|Монофанни и Монотаро участвуют в казни Корекиё Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (34).png|Самоубийство Монодама Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (35).png|Самоубийство Монодама Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (36).png|Самоубийство Монодама Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (37).png|Самоубийство Монодама Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (38).png|Самоубийство Монодама Danganronpa V3 Korekiyo Shinguji execution (39).png|Самоубийство Монодама Глава 5 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Funeral for the Monokubs (1).png|Монокума оплакивает смерть его детей Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs reappearing (1).png|Монокумарзы возвращаются Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (4).png|Монокума призывает своих детей, чтобы остановить K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (2).png|Монокума приказывает детям атаковать K1-B0 Другой контент Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of Love Across the Universe.png|Начало Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Monokubs.png|Монокумарзы на странице дополнительных материалов |-| Книги= =Обложки манги= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (Back) (Japanese).png|Задняя обложка ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology =Иллюстрации манги= Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Иллюстрация от: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologyScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Volume 1 Anthology Illustrations) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (2).png|Иллюстрация от: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (3).png|Иллюстрация от: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (4).png|Иллюстрация от: Yucco (ゆっこ) New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology =Другая манга= New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration Short Manga.jpg|Специальная манга от Лео Хоригути (堀口レオ) для [[Коллаборация New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts|Коллаборации New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts]] |-| Промо= =Промо-иллюстрации= Профили с вебсайтов Monodam Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Японский профиль Монодама к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Monodam Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Monodam Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|Английский профиль Монодама к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php English Danganronpa V3 Website] Monodam Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Обои Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone (Gravity Daze 2) Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 Android wallpaper.jpg|Android (Gravity Daze 2) Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Rush Twitter Header.jpg|Twitter (Gravity Daze 2) Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Rush Facebook Header.jpg|Facebook (Gravity Daze 2) Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam Facebook Header.png|Facebook Аватары Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Monodam) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 00-NOMALAVATAR00022 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「モノダム」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Monodam) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 00-SPECIALAVATAR022 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「モノダム(S)」 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Monodam) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Северная Америка)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000044 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Monodam Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Monodam) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Северная Америка)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000022 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Monodam (S) Digital MonoMono Machine Monodam SNS icon.png|Пиксельный аватарWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3 (JP) Мерчандайз Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Kubs.jpg|Брелок (Tsumamare) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Monokubs.png|Подвеска (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Эмалевая брошь; Набор "Harmony" (NISA) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Файл (Limited Base) GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 01.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 02.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 03.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 04.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) Бонусы за предзаказ Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Yodobashi Camera.png|Файл (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Stella Worth.png|Файл (Stella-Worth) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clear Bookmarks from TSUTAYA.png|Закладки (HMV) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Edion.png|Файл (Edion) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Kojima SofMap and Bic Camera.png|Файл (SofMap & Bic Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Custom Theme from Amazon JP.png|Тема PS4 (Amazon Japan) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mug from ebten.png|Кружка (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Обои для смартфона (Joushin Denki) Предрелизные материалы Предрелизные изображения Danganronpa V3 - Kaede Akamatsu Argument Armament Promo Image.jpg|Argument Armament против Монокумарзов (Английский) Скриншоты трейлера DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (14).png|Четвёртый японский трейлер персонажей (19 декабря, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Trailer Screenshot (English).png|PlayStation (Английский) (3 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (14).png|Первый английский трейлер персонажей (2 августа, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (15).png|Первый английский трейлер персонажей (2 августа, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (14).png|Третий английский трейлер персонажей (7 сентября, 2017) Другие промо-коллаборации MyNavi - Monodam.png|Онлайн-голосование: Монотаро 3-ий по популярности Монокума-юнит (MyNavi) MyNavi - Monokubz Monokumarz.png|Маскоты MyNavi в виде Монокумарзов Spike Chunsoft Monokuma and Monokumarz Happy Holidays Card.jpg|Изображение "Happy Holidays" от Spike Chunsoft New Danganronpa V3 x The Master Maze Poster.jpg|Реклама (New Danganronpa V3 x the Mystery Maze) Steam Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (9).png|Отчаяние (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (9).png|Отчаяние Металлическая (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Monokuma and The Monokubs.jpg|Отчаяние (Иллюстрация) Danganronpa V3 Steam Page Background.jpg|Фон Danganronpa V3 из Steam'store.steampowered.com:' [https://store.steampowered.com/app/567640/Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony/ Danganronpa V3 Steam Listing] |-| Сканы= =Журналы и другие сканы= Календари Danganronpa Magazine "Monokuma and Monokumas" Calendar 2017 Danganronpa Magazine Calendar Cover.jpg|Обложка Danganronpa Magazine Calendar Insert.jpg|Cover insert Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 02.jpg|Февраль Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 04.jpg|Апрель Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 06.jpg|Июнь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 09.jpg|Сентябрь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 10.jpg|Октябрь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 12.jpg|Декабрь Box Art NDRV3 OST 1.png|''"White" OST'' обложка Материалы из артбука New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book (Back).png|Задняя обложка New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Art Book Cover) Сканы Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: September 14th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: September 14th, 2016) 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 5.png|Page 5 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 10.png|Страница 10'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: September 29th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: September 29th, 2016) 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: October 20th, 2016) 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan November 17th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153264675931/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: November 17th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/153266308308/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-17th-2016-its @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: November 17th, 2016) 17 ноября, 2016 Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/154470872776/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: December 15th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154469818636/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-december-15th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: December 15th, 2016) 15 декабря, 2016 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Страница 2 и Страница 3'Scan Credit:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans 28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 19th, 2017) 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 26th, 2017 Advert.png|Реклама[http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans 11.html Scan Credit allgamesdelta.net] (January 26th, 2016) Сканы Dengeki Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: October 27th, 2016) 27 октября, 2016 Dengeki Scan November 24th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/153565507531/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: November 24th, 2016) 24 ноября, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2: От 南街香'Scan Credit:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: December 27th, 2016) 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4: От 荒木風羽 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 2.png|Страница 2 12 января, 2017 Примечания en:Monokuma_Kubs/Image_Gallery Категория:Галереи